EP 1 153 415B1 discloses a high-pressure discharge lamp in which a metal halide filling is used. The high-pressure discharge lamp uses a filling composed of Na or Li together with Hg and TbJ3. The color temperature lies in the daylight range between 4825 and 7070 K. The CRI is in the range of 87 to 93. Efficiency is only 61 to 76 lm/W. Also cited therein is JP 51-086281, which uses NaJ, GdJ3 and TlJ together with Hg and Ar.